The NIH National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) is the Federal agency responsible for conducting and supporting research on the brain and nervous system. Medical advances in the field of neurology have burgeoned in the past decades. Thanks to advances in neuroscience research, neurological illnesses which were once considered untreatable are now being treated. Acting on a mandate by Congress to bring important health messages to the public, the NINDS requires communications planning and continued support for public education programs on stroke and development of programs for other neurological diseases as the need arises. The NINDS was established by Public Law 81-692 in August 1950 with a mission of research to improve the quality of life. Along with the aging population there has been a marked increase in the diagnosis of a number of neurological disorders, including stroke, Parkinsons disease, autism, epilepsy and pain. The public needs information about research advances in the neurological disorders in order to take full advantage of treatments and health care practices that may improve their quality of life. Another imperative is communicating changes in standards of treatment to health care professionals. Within the NINDS, the Office of Communications and Public Liaison (OCPL) holds the lead responsibility for educational activities for the general public and supports the institute in translating research findings for health practitioners. The OCPL requires the assistance of a contractor to provide services in institute communications planning and support; public education program development; media relations, writing support, new and social media development and tracking; website support and digital strategies; materials development; and evaluation activities.